


Alternative Coping Methods

by zorotokon



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorotokon/pseuds/zorotokon
Summary: When Pandora went savage a stunned silence fell over Pack Street, and each animal has to deal with this new reality in their own way. The possibility of any of them joining her is real, but here Remmy learns sometimes there is no difference between coping with loss, and distracting yourself from it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction happens directly after Savages, and is considered a “What could have been” scenario. Don’t think about it too hard.

In retrospect it’s good to get the worst day of your life over with early. This is the third time I’ve thought I’d done that, but life continues to surprise me in how shitty it can be. Dora, one of the best friends I had made here, had gone savage, my not-date with Anneke had crashed and burned, and I couldn’t even go home. Annie lived opposite of me, and I just didn’t want to deal with that right now, so I walked the city. No destination, just something to concentrate on instead of thinking.

I checked my watch, it had been thirty minutes since I left the restaurant. It was a five minute walk back home, give it seven with Annie’s little legs. I let my feet take me to the apartment, let my hooves push the door open. The lobby felt like a morgue rather than its usual joviality. Al and Avo were sitting on the couch, eyes locked on the TV. Avo looked like she had been crying, and the stain on Al’s shirt suggested that she had been crying on him.

“You heard?” Al spoke first, he looked almost relieved to see me. I nodded and walked to the couch, sitting down next to Avo. The TV’s volume was low, but the news bulletin scrolling across the bottom of the screen made clear what was on.

‘Savage Tiger Ravages Sinners in her Box.’ “What the fuck.” It just slipped out. “What insane asshole wrote that?” Avo shuddered, pulling her jacket close. She had her work shirt on. On the TV I spotted the excited stag from the scene. Must have been a repeat of the earlier broadcast. The ball of white fluff next to him must have been my pompadour, barely poking out in the crowd.

“You were there?” His clawed finger pointed at the TV. Al must have seen it too.

“Yeah,” I got up, patting Avo’s leg. I don’t think it helped, ‘cause I felt more like I needed to be comforted than doing any comforting myself.

“Remmy,” Al stopped me with a hand on my shoulder before I reached the stairs. “You okay?”

I looked at him for the first time today. I was a member of the pack now, he was my alpha. Was Pandora a member of the pack? I didn’t know. Should I ask?

“No,” I finally replied. I felt like I wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn’t come. Al reached down, pulling me into a hug. I didn’t realize how much I needed it until I pushed myself into him. He was big and warm and solid. Not like a rock, but just a mass you could tie yourself to in the storm. The hug was both too long and too short, he let me go. I felt a little better.

“Anneke said your date went well.” Avo piped in. Her voice was scratchy, and she punctuated the end with a sniff.

“As well as it could have.” I replied. Al shifted back to the couch, patting the space beside him. “I’m just going to put my food away.” He nodded.

“You don’t have to be alone anymore, Remmy,” said Al. Now I really do wanna cry, but I actually did have to put my food in the fridge. I couldn’t autopilot to my door, not this time. The apartment felt weird now. Each door I passed contained a pred who could go savage. It wasn’t scary, well, okay, it was scary but more, like troubling, I guess? I wasn’t scared for me. I was scared for them. I didn’t stop until I got to Anneke and Wolter’s door. Wolt was supposed to be having a boy’s night in, booze and chips and some game on. It was dead quiet. Pandora was everyone’s friend, but Wolter spent every spare dollar he had down at the Box, he probably knew her the best of any of us besides Betty or Avo, who actually worked there. I almost knocked at the door. Did I want to talk to Wolter, or Annie? Did I want to talk to either of them? Did I want to talk to anyone at all? Yeah, but not yet.

I went to my door, for once the locks were still locked. My apartment was freezing, the windows had closed themselves. I didn’t have AC, but it sure felt like I did now. I threw the appetizer into the fridge and switched on the set out of habit. It was some inane sitcom with canned laughter every thirty seconds at statements that weren’t jokes even by the liberalist definitions. I just stared at it, how the hell could something like this exist? Who watches this? Who the fuck watches this? I turned it off, disgusted. I open the fridge again. There’s most of a six pack of beer in there, and I reach for one. I don’t grab it. Did I want to get drunk tonight? Not tonight, it was too fucking depressing as is. Drinking alone would only make it worse. Am I still hungry? I only had part of an appetizer. I should be hungry.

I pull the food back out, pop the box and just look at it. For an appetizer it wasn’t the least bit appetizing now. The scent wafted at me, and I felt sick. I shoved it back into the fridge and slammed it close. I went to my door as the dead bolt was unlocking itself. I locked it as my door lock was opened from the outside and the door shook as someone tried to open it. I clicked the deadbolt again and opened the door to find Charlie. She looked like she always did, it had hit her hard earlier, but I guess some animals bounce better.

“Charlie,” It wasn’t a warm greeting, but I just didn’t have the heart to fake enthusiasm right now.

“Remmy,” That wasn’t a warm greeting either. “Funny bumping into you here.”

I looked around, the hall. Was someone setting me up again? “I live here.”

“So do I.” I just looked at her. She just looked at me. Down the hall I could hear the outside door open and some conversation, couldn’t tell who though. I clacked my hooves together and moved to squeeze around her.

“How was your date?” She asked, scratching at her muzzle.

“It wasn’t a date, and like a tire fire.” Both true statements.

“Oh,” Charlie’s shoulders slumped a little, and she exhaled heavily before breathing in through her nose. Her stomach gurgled. I think I just figured out where this was going. “So, uh, got any leftovers?”

At least she was asking this time. I held the door open for her and she went straight for the fridge. She worked fast, getting the app on a plate and in the microwave before I was back at my kitchen table. She watched it spinning, the tip of her tail twitching back and forth until the machine dinged done. She grabbed a fork and sat in front of the TV. I slumped next to her, turning it on. I switched off of the sitcom before it could get a word in edge wise and began the age old practice of channel surfing while someone else eats. Football game, football game discussion, commercial, commercial, another sitcom, some animated children’s shit, halfway through _Titanic_ , another commercial, and whatever the hell that was. As I flipped Charlie ate. She leaned against me, then suddenly jerked the fork towards the TV, mumbling something through her full mouth.

She gulped her food, then started again, “Switch back, that was _Madame and the Stableboy_.” I hadn’t heard of it, but I also hadn’t found anything better to watch. It was shot like a soap opera and the two characters on screen were acting in only the barest technical sense of the term.

“Oh Mercutio, I can’t be seen with you like this, what would the butler think?” Said the female on screen.

“What would the butler think?” Shot back Charlie.

“Damn the butler, and damn your husband, and damn the whole damn world!” Mercutio spun on his heels back and forth with each damn.

“Damn that guy’s got a mouth on him.” I said. Shit that was a dumb joke. Charlie sniggered anyway.

“Then damn me, Mercutio!” Charlie and the actress said it at the same time, Charlie throwing her arms around me while the actress did the same for her man. I watched the screen, intent on continuing this charade. Then I noticed a pair of black shoes and pant legs going off screen.

“Wait, is that the butler?”

“Uh, yeah, they just killed him in a fit of passion!” Charlie emphasized the word passion by throwing herself onto my lap, knocking the breath out of me. “Haven’t you seen this before?”

“No,” I admitted.

Charlie just kind of stared at me, her eyes opening a slit. Then a wide grin cracked her face. It sent shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. “He he he he.” She laughed in sadistic glee, and stretched out onto my lap fully. What before was a playful frolic was now definitely her holding me down.

I looked back at the TV, when had they taken their clothes off? I could feel my face redden as the two animals did what animals do best, although the corny dialogue didn’t stop when the dick got out. My head swam with a million thoughts at once, but the one that wiggled its way to the top was the face of Susan Derkins, who invited me over for a study session in high school. Then we took a “break” and she popped an unlabeled cassette into her vcr. It was a soft-core porno, and that was my first blowjob. Shit, was history repeating itself?

“Oh Patricia, your inner folds are like oiled silk, grasping me with the strength of the titans of legend!” The words didn’t even come close to fitting the mouth of Mercutio, who was now staring blankly off screen. When the camera went for a fancy trolley shot you could see he was cross eyed and drooling everywhere.

“Pffft, ha!” My laugh just escaped. What the fuck was even happening right now?

“Ah, I knew you would like it,” Charlie squirmed around to face the TV, reminding me that she was lying directly on my dick, and I was wearing basketball shorts. Even if you couldn’t take the acting on screen seriously, there was some raw primal fucking going on. The kind where you can’t remember to say your lines, and it’s over in thirty seconds but goddamn it’s the best thirty seconds of your life. Yeah, it was getting me hard.

“Mercutio, your rod of steel should be fashioned into a weapon that is used to slay giants, but pray, now use it only to slay the lust in my loins.” Again my lap fox spoke the line in tandem with the actress, although Charlie was in better sync. Judging by the face of the woman on TV, she wasn’t into how hard she was being used.

“Are they seriously doing it with the butler dead feet away?” I had to ask. I needed to find some point of stability to cling to.

Charlie squirmed around again to look at me. “Of course, it’s traditional for preds to do it after a kill.” She licked her chops, and gave me that same scary smile. “It’s so fucking hot.” I couldn’t stop myself, my eyes were fixed on her crotch, she must have noticed too because she hooked a hand around her sweat pants and pulled down, revealing the top of her panties, white, unadorned. All utility, easy to clean. If I had ever given it serious thought, which I hadn’t, they were exactly the kind I would have expected her to wear.

“NHGHA!” The two on the screen screeched out as they reached the climax. Then they fell apart, and Charlie pulled herself off me, wolfing down the rest of the food like only a scavenger can. Not to be speciest, but, you know, shit that was totally speciest. Glad I didn’t say that out loud.

I stood up, turning away to hide my erection. She must have felt my cock, she was laying on it for pete’s sake. A hand down the pants and a little readjusting and it looked almost natural. Thank god the lights were off. I grabbed the remote as Charlie placed the dish in the sink, even washing it up. My face was still red. I should turn off the TV. The moment had passed. No, there hadn’t been a moment; that was just Charlie teasing me again. I almost did kill the power, but _Madame_ had another scene up its sleeve.

“How long is this?” I asked.

“It’s two hours of raw, uncut, sexual conquest in a world where predators take what they want.” Charlie was doing some sort of impression, thrusting her hips in time to a funky bass line that had started from the movie. The music accompanied a very scantily clad housewife in a kitchen. Charlie had said it so matter-of-factely that it must have been the quote on the box.

“That’s a lot of raw, uncut, sexual conquest.” I turned the volume up so I could hear it over the faucet. “Kind of makes you wonder what they did when they weren’t fucking.” Charlie gave me a look, I was babbling, but I soldiered on anyway. “You know, did they have taxes back then, or microwave dinners, or, I don’t know, other stuff.” Not knowing when to shut up was my strong suit, after all.

“They probably did the dishes, watched TV, or prattled inanely instead of getting the condoms and lube out.”

Classic Charlie. Oddly enough, the housewife in picture was doing the dishes, and her husband, or male lover, or _sexual conquest_ had appeared behind her, adjusting the TV knobs.

“Oh, Tony, do you really have to have that loud thing on, shouldn’t you be putting your attention elsewhere?” The acting had not improved, and neither had the directing choices. At the end of the line the actress had spun around, almost fallen over, then a hard cut to her standing up straight, running her soapy hands down the sides of her tight fitting red dress. It had probably been the high heels. Couldn’t do housework in them. Why the fuck am I questioning the internal logic of a porno?

“Geeze, how dense is this guy?” It was conversation, so I made it. The guy in question was enjoying his TV a bit too much, judging by the sizable bulge in his pants. Or maybe that was just normal sized for a red fox. “Charlie, how big, you know what? Never mind.” Do not need that question happening. Even if it did get an answer I liked.

Charlie sauntered over to me. Her red sweater and baggy pants made sauntering a hell of a thing, but she pulled it off. “Oh, Remmy, you great big oaf.” Again she was quoting the movie.

“Charlie, can’t you see I’m trying to watch the game?” Me and the fox on screen intoned. Two can play at this game.

“Here I am, just across the hall, and all you do is watch TV!”

“Come on, not now! You’re blocking my view!” Funnily, she was actually blocking my view.

“Oh, why don’t you watch THIS then?” In one movement Charlie had hooked her fingers into my shorts and pulled them to my ankles. I bleated in surprise as my boner freed itself from my leg, rising up to meet Charlie’s chin on the way down. I covered up my mouth, I wanted to cover my face too but there were only so many hooves and I would have to relocate one of them to my crotch pretty soon.

Charlie just kneeled there and looked. Her eyes had opened again, and her expression was impossible to read. “Wow, Avo wasn’t lying.”

“Charlie, I, you, just,” Words. How. Help. Pants. I reached for them, but Charlie stood up, bringing out another bleat from me as I struggled for balance. I didn’t realize I had been so close to the bed, but there it was when it hit the back of my trapped ankles and I fell onto it, proud stiffy pointing straight up into the air like a flag to decadence. One hoof covers my face, the other grabs at the blankets, looking for something to throw over it. Damn these hooves! Why can’t I have normal paws like all the other preds here? Ungulates are completely useless when you need to do something fast!

“Calm down, Remmy.” Charlie was advancing on me, her tongue lolling out one side of her mouth like Ozzy sometimes has when he’s thinking about food. I give up grasping at covers and use both hooves to cover my eyes. Okay, you do need to calm down, think non boner thoughts. Ice cream, murals, fur, fur brushing against your dick, SHIT. I looked down, Charlie had her tail up against my shaft, comparing lengths. I had felt her tail before and it was scratchy and bristly, but it felt like a fucking cloud next to my dick. I could have cum right then and there, it had been so long since something other than my hooves had touched me like that.

“Not quite nine and a half inches, but definitely bigger than eight.” What the fuck was she talking about? “You shouldn’t tell lies, Remmy.” Charlie brought her face close to my boner, her breath on it made my legs spasm. She dodged out of the way smoothly, pushing them apart so she wouldn’t get kicked if it happened again. “People might believe you.” Seriously what the fuck was she talking about- oh that’s her tongue.

Yep. That wetness, the faint scratch, the heat directly around the points of contact. I had to look. I couldn’t look. I really, really, needed this. I really, really, needed to look. The presence around my dick was gone, and I opened my eyes to see her rummaging through my night cabinet. “Uh, looking for something?” Fuck. What the fuck. Is my mouth no longer connected to my brain? Was it ever?

Charlie frowned. “Like I said, lubes and a condom. If you don’t have both I can function with one but it won’t be pretty for either of us.” I motioned for the bottom drawer. I had gotten some lube with my first gift from Pandora, who I really didn’t want to think about right now, and had some condoms left over from before moving. I had intended to update them because they were a bit embarrassing, but fuck it, hindsight’s twenty twenty.

“Medium?” Charlie pulled the flapping chain of plastic and foil out with one hand and the bottle with the other. I nodded at the question. She raised her eyebrow again and continued reading the blurb on the wrapping. “Specially made for the water buffalo in your love life. Textured for her pleasure. Oh how sweet.”

“Yeah, a lot of guys have to use medium condoms.” My voice cracked. This was probably the funniest thing she’s ever seen. “It’s more important to accept yourself and wear what fits instead of trying to impress everyone and having it fall off.” Shit I just recited that line word for word from my health class in tenth grade. Fuck I’m a nerd.

“Oh, Remmy.” Charlie popped the lid off the bottle and let it pour onto me, slow as syrup and probably just as sweet. It was as cold as the rest of my apartment, but fuck if it didn’t feel great when she ran her paws along my dick to spread it. “I think someone has lied to you about what’s considered medium.”

My hands had returned to my face. Fuck I used to have confidence in this department, what the fuck happened to me? I forced them away and down, fighting the urge to thrust into her hands. Calm, cool, collected. She licked my tip and my left hoof almost poked me in the eye with how fast it came up. Fuuuuck this was insane.

“Charlie,” I managed to say, without squeaking or bleating, “You don’t have to do this.” I was able to look down at her. She looked… Confused? Sad? I’m not sure.

“But, I want to.” It was almost a pout.

“I want to too-“ OH BOY. I had intended to finish that sentence with something like ‘But maybe not right now?’ Charlie put a stop to that when she slammed my dick into her mouth so hard it hit the back of her throat. Fuck this was something else. She couldn’t form suction like most of the girls I had been with but the occasional rasp of sharp tooth sent a new feeling down my shaft that was infinitely better. Was it the danger, the time since I last had this? Fuck I don’t know, maybe I am just a predophile. She was fucking blowing my mind and my dick with each bob of her head. She ran her paws up and down the shaft, but goddamn that was like a gentle caress compared to her tongue abusing my tip.

It was rough, probably too rough for me, but any water in a desert. Even with my dick hitting the back of her throat she can only get the first few inches down, and one of her hands had disappeared. I don’t know if I can accept that this reality is happening, but I can follow her arm down to her pants, which are gone, and her paw into her groin, where it is working furiously. My face somehow gets redder and I take a couple of short breaths. I’m going to need all my courage for this.

“Want some help with that?” It almost sounds manly. Almost. She smiles. It’s kind of hard to tell with my dick in her mouth, but it’s the crinkling around the eyes that give it away. She gets up onto the bed and rotates herself around to be standing directly over me. She’s actually dripping wet. Holy fuck dude. She sits on top of me, pinning my arms down with her legs, leaving her pussy not even an inch from my face. It smells like sex and sweat and strawberries. The last one was probably the lube. I hesitate, but I’m not totally lost at sea here. I’ve eaten out girls before, and a couple even said they enjoyed it.

I strike out with my tongue, feeling my way around her. I guess fox vaginas aren’t all that different from sheep ones, as Charlie moans out suddenly. She’s still grasping my dick, but her tongue hasn’t touched it in a while so I can concentrate on the task at tongue, hoof. I try the alphabet technique and that gets some response. Maybe a little of the curl focusing on the clit? Yeah, that worked better. Charlie ain’t screaming to the high heavens yet, in fact she’s quieted down since we switched positions. I try inserting a little into her and that gets a gasp. I have to stop, I have to ask.

“Charlie, is this, okay?”

“Yeah, Remmy,” Her voice is hoarse, probably a good sign. “Here, let’s switch positions.” She gets off me, and motions for me to stand before lying on the bed herself, spreading her legs. At some point she lost her sweater but I could not remember when for a million dollars. She hands me a condom, I fiddle with the wrapper for a second before she tears it for me. It’s a tight fit, but better to be tight than to fall off, right? Right. God, I really hope that’s true.

“Wait,” Charlie says, holding up a paw. There it is. I knew this was too good. Now Avo or Marty’s going to jump up with a camera and shout ‘Got’cha!’ Fuck, how could I let this get so out of hoof? Charlie placed her feet up against my chest. Holding me back from her, but my dick still extended half way to her navel. “You’re way too big, so just, go in this much, okay?”

“What?” Too big? But, what?

“You’ll rip me in half.” Charlie gives me her first genuine smile today. “You must have been fucking giraffes and rhinos in the suburbs if you honestly think I can fit even a third of that in me.”

This was a revelation that I will have to come to terms with later because I had been given the go ahead to put my penis inside Charlie. A girl. A girl who was in front of me, wet and ready and eager. I dribbled some more lube on, just in case and brought my tip against her.

“Come on, Remmy,” that was an actual moan. I pushed into her bit by bit. It was fucking amazing. Not the tightest, but wasn’t there that thing where if the vagina is super tight then she’s not into it? Fuck, man, I’m thinking way too much right now. I inch my way inside of her, careful to keep my hips in line with my chest so I don’t over extend. When I came up against her feet I had a good five inches still outside her, but her wriggling around me made it clear that what I had inside was exactly what she wanted.

I started thrusting now. It wasn’t that primal shit on TV, not this time. It was slow, and deliberate, and for the first time in my life, I was careful about what I was doing. Charlie ran a hand over my chest, grabbing at the fluff that grew there. She pulled me close, sitting up and folding herself in half as her mouth met mine. I hadn’t been kissed in longer than I’ve had sex. This wasn’t a red hot passion kiss either. No tongue, just my lips on her muzzle. I think I needed that too. I kept thrusting slowly, closing my eyes. Just the feel of her paw on my chest, our mouths connected. Fuck this was something else. Finally our top halves split, and she leaned in close.

“Fuck me now, Remmy,” it was directly into my ear, the heat of her breath, her face pushed up against mine, “Just fuck me, please.” I pushed in to her limit and grabbed my dick where it met her. I pulled out to the tip and slammed it up to my hooves. She gasped, still holding tight. I did it again, and again. I don’t know how many times. I lost count. Was I even counting? Then I felt it, a swell in my balls that warmed my dick as it traveled.

“I’m gonna,” I started, but she kissed me again. My hoof was bathed in her fluids as I filled the condom with mine. In five seconds it was over. I pulled out, letting my dick drop straight down, almost touching the floor. We just stayed like that for who knows how long. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up, then Charlie did. We exchanged a look. I don’t know what it meant.

I turned off the TV and got into bed with her. Charlie snuggled up beside me. For once, she felt so warm, I just wanted her to never let go. I put my head on hers and let my eyes close, a smile crossing my face. Maybe today hadn’t been the worst day of my life.

Then someone banged on my door. “Who is it?” I mumbled, probably not loud enough to be heard. No answer. Charlie was breathing quietly next to me. Not asleep, just didn’t want to care about anything that existed outside of this bed and, I think, me. The locks popped open. “Oh shit.” I pulled the covers up over me, but Charlie was still visible. I didn’t pull them over her. I couldn’t do that. I wasn’t ashamed of this, and the walls are paper anyway. The whole damn apartment probably knew when I started panicking. The door opened.

“Remmy, you here?” It was Betty.

“I’m here,” Betty walked into my room, crinkling her nose for a second but then regaining her composure. If she hadn’t known before, she did now.

“Glad I caught both of you at once, Al wants to talk to everyone.” She looked around the room, caught sight of the condoms and balked for a moment. For some reason I wasn’t embarrassed. Yeah, I have condoms, yeah I use them, yeah they’re medium and for a water buffalo. What of it?

“I’ll just tell him you’re on your way.”

“Thanks, Betty, I’ll be right down.”

“Me too,” Charlie’s voice was quiet and sounded like it was from far away. Betty turned to go and something squelched beneath her paw. She reached down and pulled up Charlie’s sweater, looks like I had dropped the lube bottle on it while it was still open. Oops. She smelled it out of habit, and regretted her decision immediately, quickly exiting the room.

“Man, I didn’t want to do laundry today.” That’s the Charlie I know and live next to.

“You can borrow one of mine for the talk.” I replied.

She snuggled in close, arms wrapped around me, muzzle on my neck, she took a deep breath in. “Mmm, that’ll work.”

I’ll go down to the meeting in a bit, yeah, in a bit. I’ve never had this, and I didn’t want to lose it.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I haven’t done smut in a while, this was actually written before Forbidden Flesh, but released later because that one had a lot more work put into it. I keep seeing things referencing things like ztg and thematic thursday and I feel like I’m out of the loop on a lot of things now. I was able to find an archive for TT, but I’m still one step removed. Consider these past two works my plea for help in finding my people. I just really wanna talk about Pack Street.


End file.
